Abnormal opsonophagocytosis is the major predisposing cause of infections in high risk surgical patients such as following severe trauma, burn injury or renal transplantation. Our original proposal was to examine the potential benefit of several methods to improve host resistance to infection in such patients, using the immunopotentiator, Corynebacterium parvum. We were directed by NIH to perform appropriate toxicity studies on animals before beginning clinical studies. The costs of these studies were not budgeted in our original proposal. The objective of this present proposal is to perform toxicity studies in dogs receiving renal transplant, in combination with immunosuppressive therapy. We will also determine the potential benefit of C. parvum vaccine with respect to both graft survival and morbidity/mortality in dogs receiving transplants. The funds requested in this proposal are necessary in order to achieve the objectives of our original proposal since the unanticipated studies of toxicity have depleted our resources.